Naruto's New Generation
by Kittens are cute
Summary: Naruto and his friends are grown up and they have kids of their own. Seemingly, their children have worse problems than they did when they were young. This is my first story, please read.
1. Introduction

**This is my first story. It's mainly about the new generation of Ninjas born from Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, and the others. I will put in the other characters later. This is the introduction of the story of what's going on and it'll lead to the first chapter. You don't need to post any comments for the introduction, but if you want to suggest something, please do, but be nice. This introduction is pretty quick to go through. Enjoy the story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTRODUCTION

Many things have changed over the years. It seems like yesterday Naruto and his friends just started to go to the Ninja Academy, including their crushes.

Hinata had a crush on Naruto, but he had a crush on Sakura, but she had a crush on Sasuke, but he didn't have love in his heart because he never learned to love, but later on, much later, Sasuke had come back to Sakura. When Naruto started to hang around Hinata, he began to like her. Eventually, she confessed that he loved him. They started dating and they soon fell in love.

A few more years past, like five, Naruto and Hinata were married. Kakashi was asked to wed them because he always had his nose in books. He did pretty well his first time, except he messed up a few words and accidentally said "For better or most likely for worse." Naruto was pissed off at him for saying that. The wedding went well for Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura got married two weeks after Naruto and Hinata were married and they found someone else to wed them. So now, they're living their happy lives.

It wasn't long until Sakura and Hinata learned that they were pregnant. They both were happy and have told each other about it. Hinata was the first to surprise Naruto. She told him over a romantic dinner. Naruto was really surprise that he stammered for a minute and he passed out, falling backwards in his chair. Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke the big news in a romantic setting so she planned it on the rooftops, under the moon and stars. That night, they both gazed into the dark sky. Sakura looked at Sasuke and she told him the news.

Sasuke was shocked and didn't seem too happy about the thought of having a baby so he fell off the roof on purpose. Sakura thought he was happy, but he wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you got the idea of the story. You can proceed to the next page to start Chapter 1. This is my first story, so please be nice. Let me know what you think of the first chapter. Again, if you would like to suggest something to the story, let me know. **


	2. Future Ninjas

**This chapter talks about some changes and the births of the new generation. I did my best to come up with cool names for the babies. You might like the names. There are only a few characters in this chapter, but they'll be in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty cute and yet full of Drama. Forgive me if I rush through this chapter. Post comments, but please be nice.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer night in Konoha. Many things have changed through the years in the Leaf Village. Konoha became bigger, Konohamaru and his friends are becoming skilled ninjas, and new generations were born. At the hospital, Hinata had given birth to a son. Naruto was very happy. He took his son into his arms. His son had a small patch of blond hair like his daddy had when he was a baby, he had his mother's eyes, and on the right side of his face, he had the mark of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called to him.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"What are we going to name him?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Naruto placed the baby next to Hinata. She smiled and kissed her son's forehead. Naruto and Hinata couldn't be happier, but they never knew that Sasuke and Sakura were having their baby the same night! Sakura had given birth to twin sons. Sasuke had thought that having children wasn't a good idea, but once he laid his eyes on them, he changed his mind. For once, he was happy in his life. Sakura kept her sons close to her. They both had the same color hair as Sasuke, but they had different eye color. One had blue eyes, like Sakura, the other had dark eyes, like Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you happy?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes. I'm happy and proud," he replied.

Back in Hinata's room, Naruto paced the room trying to think of a name. Suddenly Kakashi walked in.

"Hey Naruto, I heard the news. Congrats," he said.

"Thanks Kakashi," he replied.

"Kakashi, would you like to hold our son?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," he replied.

Kakashi took the baby in his arms and gazed down on him.

"Naruto, he's a spitting image of you," said Kakashi.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Hinata, he has your eyes," Kakashi said to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Kakashi, I have a request," said Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When my son is older, can you train him? I would be honored if you would train him."

"I can't make promises Naruto. I might not be able to, but let's wait and see."

"Okay."

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Can he call me Uncle Kakashi?"

"Hell yeah."

Kakashi placed the baby back in Hinata's arms and he started to leave.

"Are you going already?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I have to see Sasuke and Sakura's baby, and then I have to head back to the Ninja Academy," replied Kakashi.

"Sasuke and Sakura's baby!"

"Yeah, they had their baby not too long ago."

"Oh how wonderful. Isn't that great Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yeah great," he said under his breath.

After Kakashi left, Neji, Hinata's cousin, entered the room.

"Hi Hinata. I just heard the news. He's adorable!" said Neji.

"Thank you," said Hinata.

"I wonder how many know about my son," said Naruto.

"The whole Konoha Village does," replied Neji.

"WHAT!"

"Good news like this always gets around Konoha."

Naruto groaned and slapped his head into the table. Neji looked at the baby again.

"Have you thought of a name for him Hinata?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she replied.

"Hey! Remember when we were kids and one of us said we would name our son after our Great Grandfather?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So, why don't you name him Daichi?"

"Naruto-kun, is that okay with you?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Honey, you can name our baby anything you want," he replied.

Hinata smiled and looked down at her son.

"Hello my Daichi," she said.

Meanwhile, Sakura had thought of names for her babies.

"Shinichi and Susumu?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes. They're cute names and they both start with S," said Sakura.

"You know, our sons will be men one day."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, when they get older, are they going to use their names still?"

"Of course they will and their names will stay Shinichi and Susumu!"

Sakura began to get angry and Sasuke decided to stop. The last thing he wants to do is to make her fall into one of her angry mood swings. The next morning, Hinata and Sakura went to visit each other in the hospital's mother's room. They had their babies with them.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura," said Hinata

"Same here, your baby is so cute. What's his name?" asked Sakura

"Daichi, what are your babies' names?"

"Shinichi and Susumu."

"Well, how did your delivery go?"

"It went well. Shinichi is three minutes older than Susumu."

"I'm glad everything went well."

"Did your delivery go well?"

"Yes it did, but I was really scared. Weren't you scared?"

"Yes I was. Everyone is scared their first time, even fathers are scared."

"Naruto was pretty scared. He had passed out a couple of times."

"That's nothing. Sasuke was freaking out the whole time. He screamed when like a girl when I was screaming."

Hinata and Sakura laughed and continued to chat. Outside the room, Naruto and Sasuke had a conversation of their own.

"I can't believe you have twins!" said Naruto.

"I can't either. I guess this means I'm still better than you," said Sasuke.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Face it; I've been better than you ever since we graduated from the Academy."

"Oh that's real mature Sasuke. Why are you bringing up the past crap?"

"You can't admit that I'm better than you, even my sons are better than your kid."

"Are you calling my kid pathetic?"

"He's dead last part two!"

"My kid can kick your kids' ass anytime!"

"My kids will be better ninjas than yours."

"You're such a dumbass Sasuke!"

"You want to fight dead last?"

They got into each other's faces and lightning shot out of their eyes. They continued to argue until a nurse stopped them.

"Stop it both of you!" she yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and she was pissed.

"Incase you have forgotten, this is a hospital and patients don't want to hear you argue. If you're going to fight, take it outside," said the nurse.

She walked away and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Look, I know we can't get along, but for the sake of our wives and children, let's not fight," he said to Sasuke.

"Fine," he replied.

Later on, both families returned to their rooms. At the entrance of the hospital, Ton-Ton walked in next to Tsunade. She asked for Sakura and Hinata's rooms. When she got them, Ton-Ton ran into Hinata's room first.

"Look, its Ton-Ton," said Hinata.

Naruto bent down and patted Ton-Ton on the head. Suddenly, Tsunade walked into the room.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked Naruto and Hinata.

"Great," replied Hinata.

Tsunade went to Hinata's bed and looked down at Daichi. She smiled at him. He slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"What is his name?" asked Tsunade.

"Daichi," said Naruto.

"Well Daichi, you'll become a great ninja of Konoha someday," she said to him.

Ton-Ton jumped on the bed and looked at Daichi. She smiled happily. Tsunade and Ton-Ton only stayed for a short visit and then they went to go visit Sasuke and Sakura. Daichi, Shinichi, and Susumu will someday be future ninjas of Konoha.

To be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologize if I had sped up in this chapter. I did my best to slow it down. The next chapter will start with the kids going to the Ninja Academy. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Thank you for reading this. **


	3. The Academy

**In this chapter, Daichi, Shinichi, and Susumu have grown a little and are starting to go to the Ninja Academy, but other than learning lessons, they discover something outside that's dangerous. They don't know what it is yet.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years have passed. Daichi, Shinichi, and Susumu grew into happy, fun loving five year olds. It was their first day at the Ninja Academy, like school. Hinata helped Daichi get dressed. His hair was spiked like his daddy's, he wore a 70s shorts that had many zippers, he wore a black shirt, and a loose shirt jacket over his black shirt that swirled with blue colors.

"Momma?" asked Daichi.

"Yes," said Hinata.

"Are Shinichi and Susumu going to be at the Ninja Academy too?"

"Of course they will and so will many others. You're going to have a great time."

"Will I get to fight like a ninja?"

"No, you have to learn how to fight and study jutsus."

Naruto walked into the room carrying something in his hand.

"Don't forget this," he said.

Naruto placed his old goggles in Daichi's hands.

"What's this for?" asked Daichi.

"It's my old goggles. I used to wear these when I went to the Academy," replied Naruto.

Daichi put the goggles on and he looked in the mirror.

"Cool!" he said.

"I'm glad you like them," said Naruto.

"Oh, I better get Daichi's lunch," said Hinata.

She left the room, but Naruto stuck around.

"Daichi, do you remember what I taught you whenever you get into trouble at the Academy?" he asked.

"Use Sexy Jutsu!" replied Daichi.

"No! Not that one. You use that when you're fighting."

"Um…….If I don't know the answer, I make one up?"

"Yes, but that's not it. The answer you're looking for is the way of a ninja."

"Oh yeah!"

Five minutes later, Daichi grabbed his lunch and was out the door. He ran all the way to the Ninja Academy. When he got inside, he met up with Shinichi and Susumu.

"Hey Daichi!" said Shinichi.

"Hey!" he replied.

"This is awesome that we're going to be ninjas!" said Susumu.

"Actually, we're going to learn how to fight and learn jutsus," corrected Shinichi.

"My mom said the same thing," said Daichi.

The kids looked around the room at the others. Daichi had recognized someone in the corner of the room.

"My cousin Hotaru is here," he said.

Daichi waved to her and she waved back.

"I didn't know your cousin was going to be here," said Shinichi.

"My family tries to stay close by. When my mom was little, she and Neji trained together and they ended up fighting each other in the same exam," said Daichi.

"That's interesting," said Susumu.

"Hey, look who's here," said Shinichi.

They watched a girl walk into the room and sit down at one of the tables. She had blond hair; she wore a pink tank top and white jeans. Her name is Miu, she was bore by Ino. Shinichi couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"She's so pretty," he said.

"Love is disgusting, yuck!" said Susumu.

"Yeah, yuck!" added Daichi.

Suddenly, Shikamaru walked into the room. A small girl followed in after him.

"But dad, I didn't want to come today," she whined.

"Look Ayame, you have to go or you won't become a successful ninja," said Shikamaru.

"But today is very troublesome, besides I was supposed to get my hair done with mommy, get my own cell phone and a cool wardrobe."

"You sound just like your mother."

"Daddy I…."

"Don't daddy me missy. You're staying here and that's that."

"Fine!"

Ayame stormed to one of the tables and Shikamaru left. A few minutes passed and the room was quiet. Iruka entered the room and started class.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," the class replied.

"Before we start, would anyone like to share anything with the class?" asked Iruka.

"My little brother shoved a straw in his nose," someone said.

The class busted up laughing.

"Okay, that's nice. Anyone else?" asked Iruka.

"My dad taught me the Sexy Jutsu. Want to see?" asked Daichi.

"NO! No thank you," Iruka replied quickly.

"Maybe some other time?"

"Yes, another time."

Daichi sighed and Iruka looked a bit shocked.

"Just what Konoha needed, another Naruto," he thought to himself.

During break, all the kids were playing except Daichi. He was standing by the fence gazing into the woods. Something had caught his attention. Susumu was the only one who noticed Daichi gazing at something. He went over to him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Susumu.

"I sense something," said Daichi.

"What?"

"I sense something…….bad."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it feels like it's calling me."

"Calling?"

Suddenly, something flashed from the woods. Daichi and Susumu saw it. They were surprised.

"Did you see that!" said Susumu

"Yeah!" replied Daichi

"Could that be what's calling?"

"Maybe, but it could be something else or somebody."

They continued to gaze at the woods until someone touched them on the shoulder. They both jumped a little.

"Didn't you guys hear me? It's time to go back inside. What are you two looking at?" asked Iruka.

"We thought we saw something," said Daichi.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure it was nothing. Come on, let's go back inside."

Daichi headed back inside with Susumu and Iruka. He looked back for a moment and then continued to follow the others again. Once everyone was inside, Iruka began the next lesson. As he wrote notes on the board, Daichi went into his thoughts. That flash he saw wouldn't leave his mind. He asked himself questions like what was that flash? What was he sensing earlier? and what was calling him?

"Daichi, please pay attention," said Iruka.

Daichi came out of his thoughts. Susumu looked at him.

"You were thinking the same thing weren't you Daichi," he thought to himself.

Later that day, everyone was released to go home, but Daichi didn't want to go home. He headed for the woods to see what was calling him. He stopped at the entrance of the woods. He waited and gazed in the wood's darkness. He started to sense the presence again. He slowly walked into the woods. He continued to walk slowly until he noticed another flash. He froze in his footsteps. He gazed into the darkness where the flash appeared. He was waiting for another flash when a pair of hands touched Daichi's shoulders.

To be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. If you would like to suggest something, please do, but be nice. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. I'll do my best to make the upcoming chapters scary. **


	4. Reunion Disaster

**Wow. I can't believe everyone likes this so far. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm in college, but I'm getting back in the habit of writing fanfics in my spare time so hopefully, it won't take me that long to post the next chapter. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi jumped and turned around quickly. It was Shinichi and Susumu.

"Man, we scared you big time," said Shinichi

"What are you two doing here?" asked Daichi

"I'm curious to know what that flash was," replied Susumu

"Susumu told me what you sensed and saw, so I wanted to see for myself," said Shinichi

"You guys shouldn't have followed me. Your parents are going to freak," said Daichi

Shinichi and Susumu just shrugged their shoulders and they continued to walk with Daichi in the woods. The sense of the mysterious presence was getting stronger Daichi stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter?" asked Shinichi

"The presence I sense is close by," replied Daichi

Suddenly the flash shined in their eyes and a bunch of kunai started flying at them.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Daichi

He and his friends jumped out of the way. They stood back to back looking around. Suddenly, five hooded mysterious guys jumped from the trees surrounding them.

"Oh crap," said Susumu

"I'm gonna tell mommy you said a bad word Susumu!" said Shinichi

"Oh, shut up!" he replied

"Uh guys, can't you argue later?" said Daichi

The mysterious hooded guys got closer. The one facing Daichi stepped forward.

"So you're the demon's brat," he said

"Who are you?" asked Daichi

"I am Master of the Chikana Clan. Looks like I have to do away with you brats."

"Do away with us?"

"None of you have a purpose for living."

"Why did you come to Konoha?"

"We want something, but that's none of your concern. We'll be happy to put you three out of your misery. You better say your prayers."

"I can't I didn't take my bath yet."

"Have it your way."

The Chikana Clan was about to attack the kids when two of the clan members collapsed to the ground. The kids were amazed. Suddenly, someone jumped in the clan's formation and grabbed the kids.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Daichi said happily.

Kakashi jumped to the high branches and set the kids down.

"I know you're here! Come out!" yelled the Chikana's clan leader

Four other people jumped from the tree branches. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka.

"Well if it isn't Kenzo of the Chikana Clan," said Naruto

"I thought Konoha banished you bastards years ago," said Sasuke

"Konoha has something we want," said Kenzo

"Well, you're going to have to go through us to get what you want and you'll pay for hurting our children," said Sakura

"Well hit me with your best shot pretty momma," said one of Kenzo's comrades.

Sakura grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the stomach. He flew through five trees. Kenzo's comrades started to back away from Sakura.

"Oh crap, she's dangerous!" one of them said.

"Lets get out of here!" another one said

"Too late," said Sasuke

He stabbed one of Kenzo's comrades and Naruto and Iruka attacked the others. Kenzo and two of his comrades escaped from the fight. They jumped high in the branches.

"This isn't over. I'll be back!" said Kenzo

He and his comrades fled the woods. When they were out of site, Kakashi brought the kids down safely. Sakura scooped up Shinichi and Susumu in her arms. She gave them each a few kisses.

"Mommy, we're fine!" said Shinichi

"Mommy, I'm okay," said Susumu

Sakura continued to hug her sons. Sasuke rubbed the top of their heads.

"Are they okay?" he asked

"They seem to be," said Sakura

Daichi went over to his dad. Naruto picked him up.

"Daichi, why were you out here?" he asked

"I'm sorry daddy, but I sensed something here," he replied

"You did?"

"Yeah and I saw this weird flash."

"That had to be Kenzo."

"I'm sorry I didn't come home."

"Well you need to come home from now on when you're released from the academy."

"Okay."

Within a few minutes, everyone was back in Konoha Village.

"Well, I better report the Chikana Clan to Tsunade," said Iruka

He went off to Hokage's office. Kakashi stood next to Naruto

"I better see how they got here. I'm going to investigate," he said

"Uncle Kakashi," said Daichi

"Hmm?" he questioned

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

Kakashi took off on the other side of Konoha.

"Naruto," called Sasuke

"What?" he questioned

"You put up a good fight."

Sasuke and Sakura headed for home. Naruto watched them go. Daichi looked up at his father.

"Daddy?" he asked

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned

"Is mommy worried?"

"I would say so. We were both worried about you."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. Come on lets go home."

The sun was setting when Naruto and Daichi reached home. Hinata picked up Daichi and kissed him.

"My baby, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm okay mommy," said Daichi

After everything had calmed down, the family had dinner, but Daichi was quiet. After dinner, he just went to bed. He wanted to be alone. He wasn't upset, he just had a lot of questions racing through his head.

The next day, Neji and Hotaru came over. Daichi and Hotaru played outside while Naruto, Hinata, and Neji had a discussion inside.

"So have you guys heard about the reunion?" asked Neji

"No, what reunion?" asked Naruto

"There's a reunion for us at the Academy this weekend. I heard that most of us are attending. Are you guys going to come?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh good, I would love to see my old team again," said Hinata

"Well what about Daichi? Who's going to watch him?" asked Naruto

"Oh, don't worry, you can bring your kids to this reunion," said Neji.

"I've never heard of that kind of reunion before," said Naruto

"Well this is great. My old team mates can meet Daichi," said Hinata

Suddenly, there was a crash outside. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji ran outside. A small part of a brick wall had crumbled to the ground. Daichi was surprised. Hotaru was shaking her head.

"Maybe you aren't ready for wall climbing," she said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Hotaru was teaching me how to wall climb," said Daichi

"I think you're a little too young to learn that."

"Awe."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was ready to learn wall climb," said Hotaru

"It's okay, but it' best that he learns some things on his own," said Naruto

"Okay."

The end of the week came and it was the night of the reunion. The Academy was packed. Daichi had never seen so many people. Hinata saw her old team mates and introduced Daichi to them. They thought he was so cute and they started to talk about the old days with Hinata. Daichi grew bored and wondered around. He met up with Shinichi and Susumu.

"Man, this is boring," said Daichi

"I know. These people scare me," said Susumu

"Well I had my cheeks pinched three times already," said Shinichi

"You want to just go eat the snacks and play?" asked Daichi

"Yeah" Susumu and Shinichi agreed

The boys made a little party of their own and were having a great time. It wasn't long until the other kids joined them. For hours, everyone was happy and having a great time, but it wasn't for long. Suddenly, the power went off and the windows shattered. Everyone was freaking out.

"Where's Daichi!" Naruto exclaimed

No one could see in the dark. The power remained off. No one could even find the children.

To be continued

That's the end of this chapter. I will post the next one as soon as I can.


	5. Save us Daddy!

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to post, but I've been really busy and I'm trying to get back to writing my sto

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to post, but I've been really busy and I'm trying to get back to writing my stories now. So hopefully this can get back on track. Well please enjoy Chapter 4

Someone found the power switch and turned the power back on. Everyone looked around and they saw a window broken. Hinata ran through the crowd and looked for Daichi.

"Where are the children!" she screamed.

All the parents that had brought their children started to freak out. Everyone was running around the room looking for their children. Kakashi and a few others tried to quiet everyone down.

"SHUT UP!" someone screamed.

The room became silent and everyone looked up towards whom quiet the room. It was Tsunade. She stood up in front of everyone. Kakashi went to her.

"The children were kidnapped. What do we do?" asked Kakashi

"Looks like we have to split up and scout for those kids and I have a hunch that Chikana Clan. I assume that they're looking for revenge. Get to it Kakashi," replied Tsunade.

Kakashi walked away from her and stood on top of the steps.

"Listen up! The Chikana Clan took the children! We need to divide into groups and go look for them!" yelled Kakashi

"Count me in! I need to save my son!" said Naruto

"Count me in too! I've wanted a rematch" said Sasuke

A few others stepped up and volunteered to search for the children. Meanwhile the children were tossed on the grass floor. There eyes were uncovered and Daichi was staring into the face of Kenzo.

"Well we meet again demon brat!" he said

"What do you want with us this time?" asked Daichi

"BE QUIET! All of you! You're being held as hostages."

"What?"

"It's the perfect plan to get back at your parents for making us look like fools to our clan."

"You're so dumb! You can't outsmart my dad!"

A kunai was put against Daichi's neck. Shinichi and Susumu gasped. They were afraid for him.

"You better watch your mouth! No one ever talks to me that way!" said Kenzo.

"Boss, when will they get here?" asked one of the members

"They'll be here soon, for their sakes," he replied.

The children shuddered, but Daichi kept a straight face. Miu tried to keep her eyes closed and tried to pretend that it was all a bad dream. Ayame started to cry because she was afraid. Hotaru grabbed a hold of Daichi's hand. He knew it was his cousin.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," she said.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had their teams together. Tsunade lead Naruto's team while Kakashi lead Sasuke's team. They went into two different directions. Naruto furiously sped up through the trees. Everyone followed. He was pissed off.

"No one takes my son away from me! Not those assholes!" he thought to himself.

Sasuke was a bit steamed up too, but he was looking forward to a rematch, however, he was worried about something. He was worried that if he fought against Kenzo and his clan, they might use the children to defend themselves. Sasuke dashed through the trees.

Meanwhile, the children were being watched closely. Ayame continued to cry. One of the members became fed up with it.

"Will you stop your crying! You're becoming a nuisance!" he shouted.

"Just let her be!" said Hotaru

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you asking for it kid?"

"Stop it!" said one of the other members

"Why? She's getting smart!" said the other member

"Kenzo doesn't want us to do away with them yet"

"I know that, it's just these children are trouble."

Kenzo approached his team members. They stood up and kept quiet,

"They're coming!" he said

"That soon?" one of them said

"They really want these children back."

"Really?"

"Get ready for the ambush!"

"Yes sir."

"And watch out for Tsunade. She's leading one of the teams."

"Wait there's two teams?"

"Yes!"

"Which team is closer."

"It's Naruto!"

Daichi gasped. He never thought his father would find him that quickly! He struggled at the ropes. All the other kids noticed.

"What are you doing?" said Hotaru

"I'm trying to get us all loose," replied Daichi

"Are you crazy. Would if you get caught?" said Shinichi

"Do you want to escape or not?" asked Daichi

"I want out! Please get me out of here!" said Miu

"Alright, lets hurry." he replied

Within a few minutes, Daichi got the ropes loose. Everyone got up and rubbed their hands.

"Quick this way!" said Daichi

He led them away from the clan and into the deep forest. They ran until they collapsed from exhaustion. The dark woods surrounded them. They heard animal calls that sent shivers down their spines. Daichi was relieved to get away.

"We made it!" he said

"We shouldn't stop. They could be following us," said Susumu

"He's right Daichi. We have to keep going!" said Shinichi

"Alright, let's move then," he replied

"But I'm tired!" complained Miu

"Me too!" said Ayame

"We can walk for awhile until we catch our breaths again," said Daichi

They all got up and continued their way. Meanwhile with the Chikana Clan, some of the members were freaking out.

"Where are the brats?" asked Kenzo

"I don't know. They were here I just went to go get something and the next thing I know, they're gone!" said one of the members

Kenzo struck him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Don't just sit their dumb ass! FIND THEM!" he screamed.

The member went into the woods to search for the kids. One of the other members walked up to him

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I have an idea. This will work, with or without the children" said Kenzo

TO BE CONTINUED

This is the end of chapter 4 Chapter 5 should be up soon!


End file.
